Naruto: Cry of The Wolves
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: Oneday Sakura's evil older brother comes for her. For two years straight, Sasuke and Naruto searches for her and they find her as different person. Can they save Sakura? But what happens when the wolves get involved?
1. Going Away

**My first Naruto fanfic! There is goin to be some new characters in the story, so don't get mad. If there is new characters in a chapter, I will tell u about them in a autor note like this. In this story Sakura has a little sister and an evil big brother. The brother's name is Koga and the little sister's name is Nemu. The brother has characteristics of the wolf btw. **

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could through the woods. "Sakura!" She heard her little sister Nemu scream. Sakura came to a halt when she seen Nemu in front of a man. "Sakura!" Nemu screamed and ran into Sakura's arms. "Who are you!?" Sakura screamed at the man. She couldn't see his face cause his back was turned toward her.

"You do not know me?" He said. Sakura recognized his voice. "K-K-Koga." Sakura stuttered. He turned around to face her. Sakura hid Nemu behind her back. "What do you want?" Sakura yelled at him. "I came to get my family back." He said walking toward them. "You have a family! Remember, you have your stupid wolf pack!" Sakura yelled at him. He laughed. He held his hand out toward them. "Come with me my sisters." "No!" Sakura yelled at him. Then Koga growled and ran toward them. "Nemu, run!" Sakura screamed. Nemu did as she was told. Nemu ran to Naruto, finding him fighting three guys.

Sakura kicked Koga in his chest sending him to a tree. "I didn't come here to fight you!" He growled at her. "I don't care what you want." Sakura told him. He growled at her even more and ran to attack her.

"Take that!" Naruto said as he power kicked two of them. "Now you're going to get it!" One of the men said and started coming at Naruto. Then suddenly somebody grabbed Naruto from behind. "Get off!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto!" He heard somebody scream his name. Naruto looked over to see Nemu with tears pouring down her face. Naruto elbowed the guy holding him in the chest. Then kicked the other into a boulder causing the guy to get knocked out. "Nemu!" Naruto said and ran toward her. Nemu fell into his chest crying. "S-Sakura is in trouble!" Then somebody grabbed Naruto's shirt from behind and threw him in to a tree. Then the man reaches down to grab Nemu as she was screaming her lungs out.

"Ah!" Sakura said as she was thrown to the ground. "You can't defeat me little sister." Koga said coming toward her. Sakura jumps up and runs toward him with her fist up ready to punch him. Koga catches her wrist and throws her down again. "Just give it up already. Nemu and you should come join me." Sakura wanted to fight him more but she was to weak. She hated the thought of Nemu going with him. She was just a child. "Fine. I'll make you a deal." Sakura said. "Alright, I'm listening." He said smircking. "I'll go with you but Nemu has to stay here." "I don't thi-" "It's one or nothing!" Sakura yelled cutting him off. He was quiet for a moment. "Fine, I'll take it but would you go quietly?" "Yes." Sakura whispered. He smiled and reached down to put her on his shoulder.

Nemu screamed as the man reached down to grab her. Then suddenly he was gone. Nemu looked up to find the last person that ske thought she would ever see. "Sasuke." Nemu said between her tears. He reached his hand out for her to take and she took it. Nemu started crying in his chest. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and ran to them. "What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled at him. "I thought you could use some help." Sasuke said. "Sakura!" Nemu yelled and started running in Sakura's direction. Sasuke and Naruto followed.

"No!" Sakura heard Nemu scream. Sakura looked up to find Naruto and Nemu. Suddenly, Sakura's heart started beating like mad. Sasuke was here. "Put her down!" Naruto yelled at Koga. "Sorry but I can't." Koga said. Sasuke and Naruto started to run toward them. "Sakura, remember our deal." Sasuke and Naruto came to a halt as soon as they heard that. "What deal?" Sasuke said as his fists balled up. "Sakura said she would come quietly if I didn't take Nemu with me." Nemu fell to her knees. Koga grinned like he won this round. "Sorry, but I'm going not to let you take her away." Sasuke said and ran to attack him. In a blink of an eye Koga was gone. Sasuke stood still and listened for him but there was nothing. "Where did he go!" Naruto yelled. They knew he was fast but not this fast.

Nemu started crying again. "Sakura's gone! She's gone!" Naruto walked over to her. "Listen we will get her back!" Naruto said. Nemu smiled and cuddled to his chest. "Thank you." She told him. Nemu looked up at Sasuke. She was shocked at his expression. Sasuke looked like he had just lost something very important. "Sakura, I will bring you back if that's the last thing I do." Sasuke whispered to himself so nobody could hear him.

* * *

**Btw: if you don't have anything nice to say just keep it to yourself or don't read again! : )**


	2. Reunions Suck

**I'm looking foward to some lovely reviews! Naruto and Sasuke's outfits look the ones from Shippuden**

* * *

"I'm leaving." Sasuke told Naruto as soon as they arrived at Leaf Village. Naruto was happy for a moment but got mad when Sasuke said that. "Wait, you can't give up now." Naruto told him. "Naruto, we've been looking for her a whole 2 years and it lead us no where." Sasuke said. Naruto knew it was true. A whole two years and nothing. It was like she vanished from the face of the earth. "Ok but don't stop searching for her." Naruto told him. "Trust me, I won't." Sasuke told him. There was a long awkward silence until someone screamed, "Intruder!" Naruto and Sasuke dashed to where the guards were. Kakashi was already there. Naruto followed Kakashi's gaze and seen a figure standing on top of the wall. He couldn't see their face cause their back was turned toward them. Sasuke got his sword out, prepared to fight who ever it was.

_She's here! _Nemu thought to herself. Nemu ran toward the area she felt her sister at. It lead her to an army of guards. She pushed and shoved her way through the men. She stopped where Naruto and Sasuke was. Nemu looked up at the figure. _Sakura! _"On the count of three!" One of the men yelled. Everybody got their bows and arrows out and pointed it at the figure. "One! Two! Thre-" "NO!" Nemu screamed. They all stopped. "Why?" Naruto asked her. "Cause that's Sakura." Nemu said.

Naruto and Sasuke stood still as the figure jumped off the wall and landed in front of them. They still couldn't see their face. They thought Nemu must of lost her mind thinking that this was Sakura and then the figure turned around to look at them. _Oh god! _Sasuke thought to himself. He was glad that Sakura was here but what shocked him was her look. Instead of the pink hair he loved so much, it was black and long. Her eyes were a darker green then before. Instead of her red and pink outfit, it was black with red cherry blossom flowers on it. The shorts she wore underneath the dress was mini shorts. Instead of sandals they were high-heeled ankle boots. To Sasuke she looked evil and for some reason he liked it.

Sakura stared at her sister, Nemu. _Good he has gotten to her yet. _Sakura thought. "Sakura.." Nemu said walking toward her with one hand stretched out to Sakura. Nemu slowly walked toward her until she almost touched Sakura's face. Sakura stepped back away from the hand and jumped on top of the wall. Sakura looked down at her sister one more time before she took off. Sakura could hear Nemu scream her name as she ran through the woods. As Sakura made it half through she was stopped by Kakashi. "What do you want?" Sakura asked him. "Nothing, we just want you to come home." He said to her. "No! I'm not going back!" Sakura yelled at him. "Sorry but you have no choice." He said sternly and grabbed her arm.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped when they seen the back of Sakura. "Looks like Kakashi is going to set her straight." Naruto told Sasuke as he noticed that Kakashi had a hold of Sakura's arm. Sakura looked down at his hand on her arm and smircked. "Sorry, but I'm not that weak anymore." Sakura said as she grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree. "Sakura!" Naruto screamed at her. She turned around to face him. "We don't want to fight you, so please come with us." Sakura stared at him for a while before answering. "No." She simply said. Naruto felt hurt. "Why?" He asked. "Cause I'm free Naruto! No rules, no orders, no missions, just freedom." Sasuke hated the thought of her leaving again, so he stepped up. "Sakura, your not going anywhere." Sasuke told her. "Who's going to stop me?" Sakura growled. Naruto didn't answer back instead ran to attack her.

Naruto was surprised that Sakura was going to stand there as he was going to attack her. He ran up to her ready to use a jutsu on her but he was stopped when Sakura grabbed a hold of his neck and held him in the air. She gave him an evil smirck and threw him far into the woods. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing_. Sakura was stronger_! In a blink of an eye she was in front of him. She grabbed a hold of his white shirt and threw him into a tree and took off. Sasuke got up quickly and chased her through the forest. Then Naruto was beside him, following Sakura. They stopped when Sakura stopped. Sakura was trapped. If she was going anywhere, she would have to jump this high cliff into the water. "You have no where to go!" Naruto yelled at Sakura. Sakura smiled and shook her head in disapointment, "You boys still haven't learned your lesson." Then she jumped off the cliff. "No!" Sasuke screamed and ran to the edge. He saw her look up at them, smiled. and swimmed away. "Damn it!" Sasuke said to himself.


	3. Partners

**I don't kno if its just me or not but do you think that Sanctuary by Utada is the perfect song 4 Sasuke and Sakura? Oh yeah there is 2 new characters! Drace and Onyx. Drace is a dude by the way and there's a town I made up To Village. Koga isn't that dude from Inuyashi by the way he is completly different! Koga always wears a white tux suit and has Light's haircut from deathnote and has black hair. I'm sorry for those who thought it was...**

* * *

Sakura finally made it to the bay of the river of where her and her team was. "Sakura!" She heard Drace calling. He went over and helped out the water. "Thanks." Sakura told him. "Anytime." Drace replied. It wasn't much of a team cause it was just her, Drace, and Onyx. "Where's Onyx?" Sakura asked. "Right here!" Sakura turned around and seen Onyx with their backpack full of stuff they brought with them. "Are you guys ready?" Onyx asked them. Yea but where are we going?" Sakura asked. "While you went to check on your sister, I found a place where nobody would find us." Onyx said. "Really, where?" Sakura asked. "To Village."

Sasuke couldn't believe this! Sakura was different and he knew it. The way she looked at him, it was like he was a regular person to her and not the girl that loved him. "Did you find her?" Sasuke turned around to find Rock Lee. The guy who had hated Sasuke cause Sakura liked Sasuke instead of him. "Does it look like we found her?" Sasuke asked him. "No but if you do let me know." Lee said. "Why?" Sasuke asked harshly. "Cause she needs to be with the one she desires most." That did it. In a flash Sasuke had his hand around Lee's neck chocking him. "Listen you moron! Sakura would never love you like the way she loved me! Do you understand?" Sasuke let go of his neck and walked away.

Sakura, Drace, and Onyx made it to To Village. "Our place is this way." Onyx said and led them to their place. Sakura looked at the people in the village. She noticed that guys were winking and glaring at her like she was a model. _Disguisting! _She thought to herself. They entered the house. "Ok we all have our own rooms, so there won't be any fighting." Onyx told them. Sakura went upstairs and laid down on abed. She closed her eyes and drifted asleep. During her slumber she noticed something has wrapped around her leg. She sat up and looked down at her leg. There was a snake wrapped around her leg. She unwrapped it and went outside to set it free. The snake slithered into the woods and Sakura went to lie down again.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up from his spot where he sat at. _Found her! _He walked over to Naruto. "I found her." Sasuke told him. "Wow i guess your snake technic does work. Where is she?" Naruto asked. "To Village." "Where is that?" "I don't have a clue." Sasuke said. "I know where it is." Lee said. "Where?" Naruto asked. "I have to take you there." Lee said. "Hell no!" Sasuke growled. Sasuke felt a light touch on his shoulder. "He has to. Thats the only way we can get Sakura back." Nemu told him. Sasuke sighed. "Fine lets get going." Sasuke said.

As they were walking through the woods, Naruto heard people running toward them. "Sasuke!" Sasuke knew what to do. He grabbed Nemu and hid her in a log. "Stay there, don't move!" He told her. He ran back over to Naruto and found a heard of guys. Then he popped up. Sasuke's fist clenched together at the sight of him. He was the only in a white suit. "Hello, friends." Koga said. "What do you want?" Naruto yelled at him. "I came here for my sister and it seems like she's not here." "Why did you think that cause of you she hates us all." Kakashi told him. "Well not all of you." Koga said. "What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. "Unfortunately, she still has feelings for Uchiha." Koga stared at Sasuke. Koga's gang circled the four of them. "But she won't have a reason for loving you anymore, since you will be dead." Sasuke had enough. He charged at Koga while the others were fighting the gang.

Sakura jumped out from her bed. "Guys come on!" Sakura yelled. Drace and Onyx didn't question her instead they just followed her. Sakura ran straight to the place she felt her sister in danger. Sakura jumped on a branch and the others followed. "Look!" Onyx said pointing to Sasuke. _What is he doing! _Sasuke couldn't fight Koga. Sasuke could get hurt. She hated the thought. She jumped down and threw Koga off of Sasuke. "Go help Naruto, i'll take care of him." Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he just nodded and helped the others. "Sakura, Sakura. I can't believe you rebelled against me." Koga told her. "Shut up and fight me!" "I know your weakness you know." Sakura growled. Koga ran to the log Nemu was in. Broke the log and grabbed Nemu. "Don't you dare!" Sakura yelled. "What this?" Koga threw Nemu in the air like a ball. Nemu screamed but before she hit the ground Drace caught her.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sakura screamed and ran at him. He laughed and disappeared. Sakura looked back and all of Koga's men were gone. "Ahh!" Sakura screamed and ran through the wood and Sasuke followed and right behind him was Naruto. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Naruto and Sasuke stopped in front of her. "Move." Sakura told them. "Why?" Naruto asked. "So I can kill my brother." "No." Sasuke said. "Listen, I'm not going back!" Sakura yelled. "We never asked you that." "Then what do you want?" "We want to help you kill your brother." Sakura was surprised at Sasuke's answer. "Plus, you could keep an eye on your sister." Naruto added. "Let's go then." Sakura said and ran back to her sister and once again Sasuke and Naruto were behind her. Sakura found her sister crying into Drace's chest. "Nemu?" Sakura asked sweetly. Nemu raised her head up to look at Sakura. She got out of Drace's arms and ran to hug Sakura. "I guess your leaving again?" Nemu said through her tears. Sakura sighed. "No not until Koga is dead and your safe." Nemu looked at her sister with a huge grin, "So you're staying?" Sakura nodded her head.

Sasuke watched the guy named Drace go beside of Sakura and put Nemu on his back. Sasuke walked over to them. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked. Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, he's my friend." "Hn." "The others should be here soon." Kakashi said. "Others?" Sakura asked. "Yea. Hinata, Ino, Karin, Shikamaru, and Suigetsu." Sakura was furious! "Why?" She growled through her teeth. "So evey one could have a partner on this mission." Sakura gave up. She went and sat on a rock for the others to arrive. Sasuke smircked cause he could hear her curse under her breath.

"The others are here, so everybody come stand in a circle." Kakashi told them. Sakura sighed and joined the circle. Sakura looked up and noticed Karin glaring at her. Sakura smiled and waved at her. Karin rolled her eyes and looked away. "Why do we need partners, sensei?" Naruto asked. "So that you won't be alone. It's like saying you got each others back." Kakashi said. "This is stupid." Sakura mumbled to herself. "Do we pick our own partners?" Karin asked while staring at Sasuke and gave him a wink. Sasuke looked at Sakura for her reaction and found her filing her nails. _What! She doesn't even get mad or jealous anymore! _Sasuke thought to himself. "No I chose them for you." Kakashi said. Karin sighed and crossed her arms. "Ok let's start. Naruto and Hinata." Naruto shouted a yes and Hinata blushed. "Ino and Shikamaru." "Again!" Ino yelled. Kakashi sighed and carried on. "Nemu and Drace." Nemu looked up at Drace. He smiled at her and she blushed. "Lee and Onyx." "Are you serious? Wolf girl?" Lee said. Onyx rolled her eyes and said, "Gee thanks." "Karin and.." _Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! _Karin prayed. "Suigetsu." _Shit! _Karin thought to herself.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that she and _him_ were going to be partners. "No! NO!" Sakura yelled. "I'm sorry Sakura but it looks like, you and Sasuke are going to be partners." Kakashi told her. "I want to trade partners!" Sakura yelled. "Sorry can't do that." Kakashi told her. "Damn it!" Sakura cursed and went back to sit on the rock. _Why doesn't she like being around Sasuke anymore? _Nemu thought and stared at her sister. _Does she hate him? No possible way. _Then she remembered Koga saying Sakura still having feelings for Sasuke. Nemu's eyes wided as the answer came to her. _Sakura still loves Sasuke! _


	4. Feelings

**Finally, Im back wit two new chapters!!**

* * *

For five weeks they've been traveling, searching for Koga. Sakura looked back at her little sister and found her fast asleep on Drace's back. Sakura couldn't deny that Drace and Nemu had feelings for each other. It reminded her of the time she had those kind of feelings for Sasuke but they were long gone. "Kakashi, where we going?" Naruto asked. "we're going to the nearest village that Koga could possibly live near." "You found him?" Sakura asked. "No but I know someone that has seen him in the town often." Sakura smiled cause she was finally to get rid of her brother. "Where will we be staying?" Onyx asked. "I found a seven room house that we wil be staying at." "Seven?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, so that means your partner will be your room buddy." Karin was absolutely glaring at Sakura now. _Are you serious! It's bad enough that they are partners but now they share a room together! _Karin thought to herself.

When they made it to the village, everybody started staring like tourist would do. Sasuke got frustrated when he seen some guys giving Sakura sexy glares. After all of them got settled down in the house, they all decided to go bathe in the river. "How about we have distances between each other?" Ino asked. "Doesn't matter to me." Sakura said and started walking far down the river. Sasuke started following her. Sakura turned around and gave him a deathly stare. "Would you leave me alone?" She growled. "Sorry but I can't leave my partner." Sakura sighed. "Fine then sit down and look the other way." "Why? I figured you would want me to see you nude." "Just shut up and sit!" Sakura yelled. "Hn." Sasuke said and sat down. He watched Sakura until she motioned him to turn around with her fingers. He stared at the woods until she finished. "Ok, I'm done your turn." Sakura said. "Hn." Sasuke said. Sakura went to sit on a boulder and started filing her nails. Sakura felt Sasuke's glares in her back. "Could you possibly stare at something else?" Sakura asked him without turning around to look at him. "Na and I'm done by the way." Sakura jumped when Sasuke answered beside her. Sakura looked up at him and found that he had no shirt on. Sakura grabbed his shirt and threw it at his face. "Put your shirt on." Sakura told him. "Your going to wish you never did that!" Sasuke teased. "Oh please! What could you possibly do!" Sakura said. Instead of answering he picked her up and threw her in the river. "Why you!" Sakura said and got out to tackle Sasuke. They both went rolling down the hill. Sakura laughed as she got up from Sasuke and was suprised to find him laughing. "I'm sorry about that. Here, let me help you up." Sakura held out her hand and Sasuke took it. Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes and she looked in his. "Umm,we should go back to the cabin." Sakura said. Sasuke quickly let go of her hand. "Yeah, you're right lets go." Sasuke said and they took off toward the cabin.

Nemu and Drace sat at the table eating their food. "Hey!" Nemu said to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura didn't say a word as she went up to her room. Sasuke just nod and went where Naruto and the others were. "You know I think they're in love with each other." Nemu told Drace. "Really? Are you just figuring that out?" Nemu looked at Drace dumbstruck. He sighed and decided to tell her the story. "The reason why she is showing hate for Naruto and Sasuke is cause of Koga. He told Sakura that she didn't need friends but enemys. So he trained her to hate them. He would give her fake visions when she would dream. Like in one of them, Naruto and Sasuke hated her and tried to kill her. Everyday she grew hate and Koga loved it. So he train her in fighting tehnics and then he got what he wanted." "How does this involve her being in love with Sasuke?" Nemu asked. "I'm getting there if you'll just listen, but what I tell you next, you can't say a word to anyone or your sister." "Ok I promise." "Koga hates the Uchiha, so he had to find away to destroy him and that was Sakura." "Why Sakura?" "Remember when I told you that Koga got what he wanted after he trained Sakura?" "Yea what about it?" "Your sister has an inner demon and it's scary. Her nails become long like claws, her eyes turn black, and her teeth become razor sharp." "What? What kind of demon is she? Where's her demon mark?" "We don't know what she is but Koga calls her a vampyre and her demon mark is on her neck but her hair is covering it." Nemu didn't know what to say. "Anyways once Sakura became that, he gave her a mission. A mission to kill Sasuke. Sakura said no and left. Then that same night, Sakura, me, and Onyx ran away and rebelled against him. So you see now?" "Oh my! She ran away,so she couldn't hurt Sasuke." "Yes." "So she still does love him." Nemu told him. Drace nodded his head and went back to eating.

"Will you hurry up, leaf boy." Onyx said. "Do you know who you're talking to?" Rock Lee asked. "Yes, you tree hugger, I do." Lee sighed and bent down to pick up the wood. He officially hated this red headed wolf. Well in another way she was pretty cute. Onyx had a slender body like Sakura and had red hair like Karin but it was teased and had black underneath all her red hair. She had onyx colored eyes and on the side of her cheek she had a small birth mark that looked like a little heart. "What are you starring at?" Onyx asked Lee. "I was looking at the bird above you in the tree." Lee lied to her. "Hurry and get the wood, so we can go back." Lee grabbed the wood and followed Onyx back to the cabin.

That night everybody gathered around a fire in the woods behind the cabin they were staying in. Everybody was laughing and enjoying themselves except for Sakura. She just sat at the edge of the log and watched the fire. "Why are you not having fun?" Sakura looked beside her to find Sasuke. "Not in the mood." She told him. "You know you're really starting to bore me. I would rather have the old you back right now." Sasuke told her. "Ouch that hurts so bad." Sasuke snickered to himself. "Why did you try so hard to save me for?" Sakura asked him. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the fact that you searched two years for me. Did it ever occur to you that I could of been dead?" "To tell you the truth, I didn't know what happened to you. All I knew was that Koga kidnapped you and I was going to kill him." "I still don't understand why you still searched for me. I thought that you hated me or something since at the time I was over obsessed with you." Sasuke stared at Sakura in shock cause he didn't know thats what Sakura thought she felt for him. "I did it because you're my friend like dobe over there and plus I don't hate you." Sakura smiled a little and playfully punched him on his arm.

_I'm not going to let them get together!_ Karin thought to herself as she watched Sasuke and Sakura. She couldn't believe it! They were acting like BFFs! Karin could tell that Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke even though she would keep denying it. Karin also knew that Sasuke had a thing for Sakura. "Sasuke come here for a minute!" Naruto told Sasuke. _Now this is my chance!_ As soon as Sasuke went over to Naruto, Karin got up and went over to sit beside Sakura. "Hi." Karin told her. "Bye." Sakura said about to get up. "Wait, I have to tell you something." "Ok hurry." Sakura told her. "Stay away from Sasuke." "Why?" "Cause I don't want to see you get your heart ripped out." "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Listen, me and Sasuke has something going on." "What?" "Honey, what I'm trying to say is, me and Sasuke have our fun at night." Sakura didn't say a word instead she got up and ran in the woods. Karin smiled to herself. "Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he went over back to his spot. "She's in the woods somewhere." Sasuke flew through the woods looking for Sakura.

Sakura ran further and further in the woods. She stopped when she reached a pond and fell to her knees. Sakura looked at her reflection. She touched her cheek and lifted her hair up to look at the mark hoping it was gone but it was still there. Because of Koga she was a monster. A monster that needed to be slayed. Suddenly she felt a precense behind her. She looked back to find Sasuke. "What do you want?" She asked him. "I came to check on you." "I'm fine so you can go back to your precious Karin." "What are you talking about?" "Sasuke, she told me about you and her and your midnight fun too." "You know she's trying to get you jealous and look it's working." Sakura stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "I'm not jealous!" Sakura told him. "Are you sure about that?" "Yes and I can prove it too!" "Really and how you going to do that?" "Kiss me." "What?" "You heard me, kiss me and I'll prove I have no feelings for you what so ever." Sasuke put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You sure about this?" He asked her and she nodded her head. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her, their lips still against each other.

Sakura pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "You see nothing." Sakura told him. Sasuke surprised Sakura by doing something that she only imagined in her dreams he would do. He kissed her back and this time it was urgent and needy. Both of his hands tangled in her hair. Sasuke was putting all of his desire that he had for her in the kiss. This time their lips moved. Sasuke tasted the sweet breath that was coming from Sakura and craved more. After their little make out session was over, Sakura layed her head on his chest. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair. "Sasuke, you were right I do have feelings for you." She said in his chest. "I have feelings for you too Sakura." Sakura smiled. "Sakura, promise me something." "Like what?" "Promise me that you will always belong to me and nobody else." Sakura looked up in his eyes. "I promise." Then there was a growl and running toward them was a nine tailed wolf that walked out of the shadows. Koga. Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him. "She belongs to me!" He growled. "Sorry furball but she's mine!" Sasuke growled back. He ran over to attack Sasuke. As he got to Sasuke, he ramed into Sasuke causing him to go in the pond. "Sasuke, no!" Sakura screamed. Sakura looked back at her brother with hatred. Sakura ran to attack him but he whirled around hitting Sakura with his tail. She slammed into a rock wall. Sasuke got out of the pond and looked at Sakura. Sakura touched the back of her head and looked at it. She was bleeding. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran toward her but he was stopped by Koga. Koga threw Sasuke into a tree with his paw. Sasuke hit the tree real hard. He felt his eyes closing. Sakura saw Sasuke and tried her best to get up and go to him. Koga wrapped one of his tails around the stumbling Sakura. "Sasuke.." Sakura said in a weak voice and reached a hand out toward him. Sasuke reached for her before his eyes closed.


	5. Mind Controlling

Sasuke woke up with a huge headache. He looked at his surroundings and realized he was laying on a bed. "Sasuke!" Naruto said and went over to give him a hug. Sasuke ignored it. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "I'm sorry.." Naruto said bowing his head in sadness. Sasuke got out of the bed and grabbed his sword and started walking out the door. "Where you going?" Naruto asked. "To get Sakura." "You can't go alone." Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "Fine, let's go." Naruto smiled and nodded his head and gathered the others.

"Man, I'm exhausted!" Nemu said as she wiped her forehead. "I got you covered." Drace said and lifted her on his back. Nemu couldn't believe that nobody else was exhausted from this week of walking. The only rest they got was five hours of sleep and thats all. For some reason, Sasuke was obsessed with saving Sakura. Nemu did miss her sister but she didn't understand why Sasuke was dieing to get her back. "Do you know why Sasuke is killing himself to get my sister back?" Nemu asked Drace. "I have not an idea." Drace told her. "We're not alone guys!" Naruto screamed. Everybody got in an attack position. Drace always kept Nemu on his back so that he could protect her. Suddenly a dude wearing nothing but jeans came out of the mouth of the woods. "Kean?" Onyx said. He smiled and ran back in the woods and everybody chased after him. "Who's that?" Sasuke asked Onyx as they ran. "Kean, he's part of Koga's pack." They stopped at the edge of a cliff at least that's what they thought. They looked down and found what appeared to be a valley and they found Koga with three men and someone covered in a black cloak. All of them jumped down while Drace and Nemu stayed on top. "Where's Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

Koga smiled. "You know I tried everything with her to get her to kill you but she always rejected so I took matters in my own hands." Koga told Sasuke. "What you talking about?" Naruto asked. "I'm talking about mind control." Sasuke growled while Koga smiled bigger. "Where is she?" Sasuke demanded. Koga walked over to the cloaked person and pulled it off them. Everyone gasped. "Here's your precious pesission." Koga told Sasuke. Sakura looked totally blanked out. "Now here comes the good part." One of Koga's men said. "Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't say nothing. "Sorry but she only listens to me." Koga said. "Sakura?" Koga asked. "Yes, brother?" Sakura said. "Kill them." "Yes, brother." Sakura said and started walking toward them. "You all get out of here me and Sasuke can handle this." Naruto told the others and everybody went to where Drace and Nemu was. "Sakura, I'm your best friend! Remember!" Naruto yelled at her. Instead Sakura punched him and made him fly into the wall. Naruto ran over to her and kicked her in the stomach. Then Sakura grabbed a hold of his shirt and threw him in the ground. Naruto grabbed his jagger and stabbed her in the leg hoping to cripple her. She screamed and pulled it out. "Now your in trouble." Koga told them.

Naruto and Sasuke watched Sakura. She fell to her knees on the ground and started shaking. Her nails grew very long like claws and looked up at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke starred at her in horror. Sakura had solid black eyes and her teeth looked sharp. Sakura grabbed Naruto and threw him in the wall with all of her strength causing him to get knocked out. Then she ran over to Sasuke and grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the wall. "Pull his heart out." Koga told Sakura. Sakura digged her nails in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke groaned in pain. Before she went in deeper, Sasuke used his sharingan. The demon grabbed Sakura by the arm and threw her. Sakura ran back to attack him but he took his claws and stabbed her in the stomach. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke.." Sakura whispered and was back to her normal appearance. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and realized what he just did. "..thank..you." Sakura whispered to him and smiled. Sasuke was back to normal. "Sakura, look at me!" Sasuke screamed at Sakura. He looked at the wound. "Oh god, Sakura." Sasuke said and tied his shirt around her wound. Suddenly everybody surrounded them. "Sakura, no!" Naruto said through his tears. "I think I can heal her." Nemu said. "At least enough to keep her alive." She added. Nemu placed her hands on top of Sakura's wound and used her chakra to heal Sakura. After a while Sakura started breathing evenly. "She's not healed all the way, we need to find some place to keep her so she can heal all the way." Nemu said. Suddenly Sasuke heard an evil laugh.

Sasuke looked up at Koga to find him laughing. Sasuke ran toward and him and stopped in front of him. Sasuke stabbed Koga in the stomach with a dagger. "Don't take what's mine!" Sasuke told him. Koga fell to his knees and his gang surrounded him. "You guys might want to take to him a doctor." Sasuke told them and returned to Sakura. Sasuke picked Sakura up, bridal style. "Let's get out of here." Sasuke told them. "Sasuke.." Sakura whispered in his chest. "Shh, go to sleep." Sasuke whispered sweetly to her. They went to the nearest town and stayed in a hotel. Again, everyone had to share with their partners. Once Sasuke got in their room, he laid Sakura on the bed and moved a chair beside the bed and watched Sakura. He wasn't going to leave her until she woke up.

Sakura woke up and sat up. "Ugh!" She said as she felt her headache and fell back on her pillow. "What's wrong?" Sakura realized that voice anywhere. Sakura looked up to find a worried Sasuke. "Headache." Sakura told him. Sakura sat up and got out of bed and almost tumbled to the floor but Sasuke caught her. "Maybe you should lie back down." He told her. "No, I'm fine." Sakura told him. Sakura got out of his arms and went down stairs to the cafeteria, where everybody else was and of course Sasuke was following her. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto said. "Hey." Sakura told him and sat down with Sasuke sitting down beside her. "So what about this, watch out here I come!" Naruto told Onyx. "No cause it sounds you're playing hide and seek." Onyx told him. "What are you even doing?" Sakura asked. "Naruto is trying to get a new line to say." Onyx told him. Just as Ino walked toward them and asked if they wanted some pie she made, Naruto said, "Bitch, please!" Ino thought that he was talking to her cause she didn't know that Naruto was looking for a new line to say. "Why you!" She yelled and stuffed the pie in his face. Sakura and Onyx laughed. Naruto gave them deathly stares.

As Sakura sat on the bed reading a magazine, there was a knock on their hotel room. "Who could that be?" Sasuke said and answered the door. It was Hinata. "Can I talk to Sakura?" She asked. "Sure." Hinata came in the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey Hinata, what you want to talk about?" Sakura asked. "I need to talk to you privately." Sakura looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. "I'll be in Naruto's room." Sasuke said and walked out. "Sakura, I think I might be pregnant." Hinata told her. "What? How?" "Well it's been three weeks and I haven't got my monthly present yet. Plus, I've been sleepy and eating like a pig. I've been having angry issues too." Hinata said. "Well that means one thing, congrats you're pregnant!" Sakura told her. "Are you sure?" "Hello! You're talking to a girl that has taken medical classes!" "Haha, you're right. Thanks so much Sakura." "Anytime." Hinata gave Sakura a hug and left the room to go back to Naruto. Shortly after Sasuke returned. Sasuke went over and laid down beside Sakura. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked her. "I can't tell you." Sakura told him. "Sure you can." Sasuke told her as he ran his finger up and down her arm. She smacked his hand away. "No, I can't." Sasuke got on top of Sakura and pinned her wrist down. "Tell me." He said. "No." "Fine." Sasuke said and kissed her. Sakura kissed him back. Sasuke took his hand down her leg and stopped at her foot to pull her boot off and did the same with the other. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked him. "I told you to tell me." "Fine, Hinata is pregnant." "You see it wasn't that hard." "For me it was." Sasuke laughed and went back to kissing her.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Sakura asked. "Do what? Sakura we're just kissing." Sasuke told her. "For now we are." "Oh Sakura, you know you want to." "No I-" She was cut off by Sasuke's forcefull kisses. Sakura melted in his urgent and forcefull kisses. Sasuke pulled his face back to look at her. "You're right I want it." Sakura said and kissed him back. Sasuke kissed her neck while Sakura pulled his shirt off. Sakura ran her hand over his muscelled chest. Sasuke pulled Sakura's dress off. Sasuke pulled his shoes off with his feet. He pulled the rest off and Sakura pulled the rest of his clothes off. Naruto and Hinata were cuddled up on the bed. Suddenlly they heard bangs against the wall. "What's going on over there?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. It's coming from Sasuke's and Sakura's room. Maybe we should go see if they're alright?" Hinata told him. "I don't think we need to check on them. They're taking care of each other." "Are you sure?" She asked him. "I'm positive." Hinata smiled and snuggled to his chest. Naruto would tell her anything so that he wouldn't have to go to that room.

Sakura woke up to the sound of the rain. Sakura hated rainy days. She tried to move but she realized she was underneath Sasuke. Sakura had her head nestled at his neck and Sasuke was fast asleep with his chin on top of her head. Sakura didn't want to move cause she knew her movements would wake him up so she just laid there underneath him. Then she felt Sasuke move. Sasuke stretched but didn't move from on top of her. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm?" "Are you hungry?" "A little." Sakura told him. "I should get you something to eat." Sasuke said getting off her. "What time is it?" He asked. "Two in the afternoon I believe." "Wow that's the latest I sleep to." "I wonder why?" Sakura asked. "Cause you kept me up all night long." "Sure I did." Sasuke came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Put your clothes on." Sasuke told her. Sakura rolled her eyes and got up to get dressed. Once she was dressed, Sasuke came over and kissed her. "You ready?"


	6. Unexpected

Koga sat on his royal couch watching his belly dancers at his mansion that what was hidden in the forest of . Enassa ran to him. "My lord, I have foreseen something terrible!" She told him. Koga held his hand up to the dancers ordering them to stop. They nodded and left the room. "What does it involve?" He asked. "Uchiha and your sister." Enassa told him. "If they die together, it's not a terrible vision you have foreseen." Koga told her as he poured wine in his glass. "No it's nothing about their death. Sakura is well…" Koga glared at Enassa. "Spit it out!" He said angrily. "She's been gifted with a powerful child." Koga broke the glass by crushing it in his hand. "Komo!" Koga yelled for his apprentice. "Yes?" Komo asked Koga as he walked in. "Get an army together and destroy Sakura's team!" Koga demanded. "No, my lord, you don't have to destroy them now!" Enassa told him. "Give me a reason not to!" He yelled at her. "My plans for them." She told him. "What plans?" He asked her. "We could steal the child once Sakura has given birth to it and raise it as our own. Then you could do away with them." Enassa told him. Koga smiled at her. "You're very bright." He told her.

Sakura walked down to the kitchen and found Hinata pigging out on food. "I can't believe you haven't got fat from all of that." Sakura told Hinata. "What are you talking about? I'm fat have you not noticed!" Hinata told her. Sakura looked at the three month pregnant girl. "Only because you're pregnant. No offence though, but don't you think you should go home?" Sakura asked. "I can't leave Naruto here and plus he doesn't want me to raise the baby by myself, so I have to stay here." Hinata told her and got up to wash dishes from last night. Sakura was about to eat her fried fish but she felt her stomach turn. Sakura quickly got up and ran toward the bathroom. "Sakura?" Hinata called after her. Hinata ran to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked her through the door. Nemu came out of her and Drace's room, to see what was going on. "What's wrong?" Nemu asked. "I don't know what's wrong with Sakura." Hinata told Nemu worried.

Sakura ignored the questions and the banging against the bathroom door as she threw up. Once it was over, Sakura laid down on the cool floor hoping the sickness would go away. "Sakura, please tell us what's wrong. Onyx went out to get Sasuke for you, ok?" Nemu told her through the door. Sasuke went fishing with the guys to get some more fish. Sakura was going to unlock the door but her stomach had other plans. "Sakura, open the door for me!" Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice but ignored him. She was wondering how she got sick. She thought of anything that could be wrong with her and realized she missed something. Her monthly gift from mother nature herself. _No! I couldn't be!_ Sakura thought to herself looking at her stomach. "Sakura, are you okay in there?" Sasuke asked through the door. _No! _She wanted to scream to him but she couldn't find her voice. Instead she held her stomach and cried. Sakura didn't want to have a child now, especially since she's at war with her brother, who wants Sasuke and her dead.

Sasuke heard Sakura crying on the other side of the door. "Sakura?" He asked but no reply. He could still hear her crying. He couldn't take this anymore, so he started to knock the door down. It finally came open to a crying Sakura. Sasuke went to her and bent down beside her. "Why the tears?" He asked as he wiped them away from her eyes. "Koga's going to kill me soon." She whispered to him. "No he won't be able to as long as I'm alive." Sasuke told her. "Trust me he's going to kill me once he finds out…" Sakura didn't finish cause she didn't know how to tell Sasuke. "Once he finds out about what?" He asked. "Sasuke, I'm…" "You're what?" He asked her. "Pregnant." She whispered and closed her eyes, hoping he didn't hear her. She thought he was going to be angry with her but she was surprised when Sasuke pulled her into him. "Listen to me, Sakura. He's not going to lay a hand on you or our baby, as long as I'm around and I'll make damn sure, he won't even come near you!" Sasuke promised her. "Thank you, Sasuke." She said into his chest_._

The next morning Sakura stayed in bed hoping the ceiling would fall on her. Sasuke was fast asleep beside her. She rolled over and looked at the wall. She couldn't understand how she was still in love with Sasuke after all these years but it shocked her to know he his feelings from her all this time. She was about to get out of bed but a pair of arms went around her. "Sasuke." Sakura sighed. Sasuke smircked and nuzzled into her neck. Sakura didn't know why but she didn't want this child and she hated Sasuke for doing this to her. There was another thing bothering her too. Was Sasuke happy about this? "Are you happy I'm pregnant?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He sighed in her neck. "Believe it or not but yes. Ever since I told you I loved you, I feel warm but I'm more happier to know you are carrying my child." Sasuke told her. Sakura was shocked. She never knew thats how Sasuke felt. Sakura turned around to face him. Then she did something that she hasn't done for awhile. She began to cry. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked caressing her cheek. Sakura shook her head and slapped his hand away. Sasuke was shocked. Sakura quickly got of bed and stood there holding her face. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked slowly reaching for her. She turned around to face him. "Why do you love me so damn much!" Sakura said through her tears. "Cause you were always there for me. Even when I didn't need you...But the day when you went with Koga, I was..." Sasuke didn't finish the rest. He looked down at the bed. "You was what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked up in her eyes. "I was coming back for you." He told her. Sakura couldn't believe it. Sakura stood still as Sasuke got out of bed and walked over to her. He cradled Sakura's face and stared into her eyes. "I had no more reasons to stay away. After I got my revenge, there was only one thing in my mind and that was you." Sasuke told her. Sakura put a finger on Sasuke's lips to shush him. He shut his lips and Sakura removed her finger. "Kiss me." Sakura commended Sasuke. He smircked and leaned down to touch his lips to hers.

Drace and Nemu were sitting on a log outside, watching the clouds. Nemu looked at Drace and as always she ended up staring at his muscular chest. He never wore a shirt and Nemu didn't mind at all. Nemu looked at Drace's face and he was staring at her. Nemu turned her head away blushing. Nemu couldn't believe that Drace was just watching her stare at his lovely musciline chest. "Nemu?" Drace asked. "Yes?" Nemu asked. "Look at me." Drace told her. Nemu turned her head to face him and was surprised when his lips were against hers. Nemu closed her eyes. Drace slowly pulled away from her. Drace smiled as Nemu layed her head against his shoulder. Nemu was shocked when Drace chuckled. "What?" Nemu asked him. "Looks like you have a guard dog." He told her. Nemu giggled. "I sure hope so." She told him and gave him a peck.

***

"What? No I can't leave you!" Hianta told Naruto. Naruto sighed. "You're carrying a child. There is no way I'm going to risk the baby or you." Naruto told her. "But-" "No, you're going home." He told Hinata. Hinata gave up on argueing and fell into his chest crying. "Please just let me stay here." Hinata begged. Naruto was going to say something but Sasuke interupted him. "You might as well let her stay. Sakura is staying here with me." Sasuke told him. Hinata smiled and looked up at Naruto. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine but when we go fight you stay here. Understand?" Naruto asked her and Hinata smiled and nodded her head. Naruto smiled. "Go on." He told her. She gave him a peck and went to talk to Ino. Naruto sat down and watched Sasuke. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked him. "Getting water for Sakura." Sasuke told him. Sasuke grabbed a cup and poured water into it. "So how does it feel to be a father?" Naruto asked. "Hn." Sasuke told him and walked back to his room. "Always the same response." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sasuke walked in and found Sakura walking out of the bathroom and collasped on the bed. Sasuke raced to her side. "Are you ok?" He asked her as he checked her temperature. "Morning sickness." She groaned and looked at Sasuke. He smiled and caressed her cheek. "it sucks being pregnant." She told him. He chuckled but then stopped when he saw Sakura's face grow sad. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her. "I'm scared of Koga. He'll come and kill me." Sakura told him. "Sakura I told you, as long as I'm around he's not touching you or our baby." Sasuke told her and pulled her into an embrace. Sakura sighed into his chest and closed her eyes. "I trust you." Sakura told him. It was quiet for a long time but Sasuke broke the silence. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm?" Sakura asked and looked up at Sasuke. She was surprised to see an serious expression on his face. "Marry me." He told her. Sakura looked at him shocked. What?


	7. You're Always Here

**Im back wit a new chapter, finally! btw in the last chapter, Koga's mansion is hidden in the forest of To Village. I just realised I left that out.**

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to say. Everthing was happening was so fast. Having a baby and possibly getting married. Sakura slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. Sasuke walked over to her and sat on the floor at her feet. "Sakura, please." Sasuke said he rubbed her leg with his hand. "I don't know Sasuke. Everything's happening to fast." She told him. "This is about Koga isn't it?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura looked at him, shocked. _What was wrong with him? This has nothing to do about Koga! It's about me not Koga! _"No this has nothing to do with Koga." Sakura told him. "Then what is it?" Sasuke asked her. "Sasuke, I don't want to tell you." Sakura told him and stood up. Sakura walked to the window and looked outside. "It's because I'm a Uchiha isn't it?" Sasuke asked. "No." Sakura told him, sighing but he still didn't listen. "It's because I'm a murderer just like my brother!" Sasuke said angrily. Sakura was pissed. She just told him, it wasn't about that. "No Sasuke! The reason why I don't want to marry you is because I'm scared of losing you!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke's face went blank. "What?" He asked in a whisper. "That day when you left the village and I told you I loved you, you left anyways and ever since then I knew you would never love me like the way I do. But why Sasuke? Why did you leave even though I told you I loved you? And when you came back you left me again." Sakura asked with tears pouring from her eyes.

Sasuke walked over to her and stared down at her. Sasuke couldn't believe that when he left that day, he was leaving her broken and it left her broken the second time he left. "You want to know why I did it?" Sasuke asked her in a whisper. Sakura looked up at him. "Because if I stayed with you, I was scared my brother or Orochimaru would find you and kill you." Sasuke told her. "Why would they do that?" Sakura asked him. "Because you are my weakness." Sasuke told her. Sakura gasped as her eyes went wide. "So please Sakura, marry me." Sasuke told her. Sakura laid her head against his chest and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Sakura felt safe with him. Sakura sighed and smiled. "Ok." Sakura told him. Sasuke smiled and reached down to grab her chin. He tilited her head up and kissed her.

"I can't believe Sakura is pregnant!" Karin yelled as she punched a tree. "I know! I'm happy for her too!" Onyx told her. Karin glared at her and Onyx smiled. "You know, you remind me of a whore, Onyx." Karin told her and crossed her arms. "Why you!" Onyx said and flew at her.

"Someone help!" Naruto and Lee turned their heads of where the screams were coming from. "Lets go!" Naruto said. Lee and Naruto ran toward the person who yelled for help. When they seen them, they stopped dead in their tracks. "Haha can't talk now bitch can you?" Onyx said as she chocked Karin. Karin gasped for air and tried her best to get Onyx off her. Naruto and Lee grabbed on to Onyx and began pulling her off. Karin grabbed her neck as she breathed deep breaths. "Onyx what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked her. "She's crazy!" Karin yelled to Naruto and he rolled his eyes. "If Karin kept her mouth shut, we wouldn't have these problems." Onyx said as she stood up and walked away. "Can you not kick her out?" Karin demanded. "No. Only Kakashi can do that and I doubt he will." Lee told her. Karin stomped her foot and walked away.

Naruto started chuckling and Lee looked at him. "What?" He asked Naruto. "I think you have feelings for Wolf Girl." Naruto told him. "I do not!" Lee said angrily and walked away. "Sure you don't." Naruto mumbled.

"Do you think they'll take us to her?" Linem asked him. "I'm positive. They all live together and if we follow these two, I'm sure we'll find Sakura." Komo told him. They got up and started following Naruto and Lee.

After everyone ate, they all went to bed. Sakura get in the bed and cuddled to Sasuke. Sasuke yawned as he held her. Sakura's head shut up as she heard a noise outside. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her. "I thought I heard something outside." Sakura told him as she looked at the window. "I think you're hearing things." Sasuke told her and she laughed. "Maybe you're right." Sakura told him and cuddled back up to him. As minutes passed, Sakura looked up at Sasuke and found him fast asleep. Sakura moved from Sasuke and out of bed. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked her sleepily. "Getting a midnight snack." Sakura told him and walked down to the kitchen.

Sakura browsed through the shelves. _Ugh, there's nothing to it! _Sakura thought to herself. "Not watching your weight anymore, Sakura?" A voice behind her asked. Sakura turned around to look at them. Sakura began backing up against the bar. "What do you want?" She asked them in a whisper. "We came to congradulate you." Komo told her. "For what?" Sakura asked as she slowly backed up to the stairs. "You're pregnant aren't you?" He asked her. Sakura froze. _How did they know? _"Enassa told us, if you're wondering how we found out." Komo told her. "So you came to kidnap me?" Sakura asked them as she got on the first step. "I guess you can say that." Komo told her, smiling and began walking toward her.

Sakura ran up the stairs and almost made it to her room but someone grabbed a hold of her shirt. Sakura turned around and punched him then she ran into the bedroom, closing the door and locking it. Sakura backed away from the door and fell to the ground crying. Sasuke heard her and jumped out of bed and walked over to her. "They're here to get me! They're here!" Sakura told him through her tears. "Go in the bathroom and lock the door." Sasuke told her. Sakura nodded her head and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and sat in a corner crying while hoping Sasuke would be ok.

Sakura jumped when someone knocked on the door. Sakura's heart began to pound in her chest but began to it's regulary beating. "It's me." Sasuke told her from the other side of the door. Sakura ran to the door, opened it, and fell into Sasuke's arms. "They're gone, Sakura." Sasuke told her as he ran his fingers though her hair. Sakura nodded her head and closed her eyes. She didn't know what her life would be without Sasuke but she was happy that man she loved would always be by her side no matter what happened.

* * *

**ok i only did little changes to this chapter**


	8. This Isn't True Part 1

**Okay! I'm finally back with a new chapter and I'm sorry it took so long! Enjoy**

* * *

"So Sakura is with the Uchiha." The woman said. "Yes." Linem told her. "Hmmm. Does Koga now of you being my spy?" She asked Linem. "No. He doesn't even have a clue." Linem told her as he looked down at the floor. "You're doing very well then." She said and laughed. Then a tall man that looked very musculler walked in the room. The woman turned and smiled at him. "Ma'dam, you wanted me?" He asked and bowed to her. "Koby, will you please tell Poison it's time." She told him. Koby nodded and left the room. "I hate to ask but why do you need Sakura?" Linem asked. Instead of answering him, she laughed. "Pretty soon, Sakura, will become what she's meant to be." She told him and put her hood down. Linem gasped at her long flowing pink hair. This was the first time, Linem had seen her with her hood off.

(A week later)

"Wow, ten more people were killed this week." Naruto said as he laid the newspaper down. "That already makes thrity people killed." Hinata said as she looked at Naruto with worry. "Does it say the cause of death?" Lee asked. "Yep, they were found with venom in their vains." Naruto told him. "Do you think it's a snake?" Ino asked. "No." Everybody looked up at Sakura, who was staring out the window. "What?" Onyx asked confused. "It's obvious these people are being murdered." Sakura said as she looked back at them. "I think you're right, Sakura." Kakashi told her as he was deep in thought. "But who's doing this?" Sasuke asked. "Someone with venom in them like a snake." Onyx said as she stated the obvious. "Where are the murders at?" Sakura asked as she took the paper away from Naruto. "You know I could've just told you." Naruto said and sighed. Sakura threw the paper on the table and looked at Kakashi. "I'm ready when you are." Sakura told him.

Everyone gasped at her comment, except for Sasuke, he expected her saying something like this. "What are you talking about?" Nemu asked. "I'm going to take care of this, since nobody else won't." Sakura told her. "Sakura, maybe you should sta-" Sakura interrupted Naruto. "Don't you even dare say the word, stay. Nemu and Hinata you stay here and the others will come with me but if anybody else doesn't want to go they can stay here." Sakura told them as she crossed her arms. "Exactly where are we going?" Shikamaru asked her. "To the town beside us." Sakura told him. Everyone walked out except for Nemu and Hinata. Sakura was about to walk out but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and she looked up at him. "Sakura, you need to stay here." Sasuke told her sternly. Sakura sighed and smiled. "Sasuke, I'll be fine, so don't worry about me." Sakura told him.

Sasuke groaned. He hated it when she did this. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Sasuke told her. "Like I said, I'll be fine and you can't even tell I'm pregnant unless you knew about it." Sakura told him. Sakura was right, you couldn't even she a baby bump on her. It amazed Sasuke cause don't they usually get a bump on their stomach as they're two months pregnant? Oh well, he didn't really know. Sasuke sighed and let go of her wrist. "Fine, you can come." He told her. "Good cause if you said no, I was still going to go." Sakura told him and walked out the door. Sasuke shook his head and followed her. He grabbed her and put her on his back. "What the hell?" Sakura asked in rage. "You need all the energy you can, if you fight." Sasuke told her. Sakura sighed and relaxed on Sasuke's back. _Asshole. _Sakura thought.

When they got to the town, it seemed abandoned. "Maybe we should go back." Naruto suggested. "What's wrong scaredy cat?" Shikamaru asked and Suigetsu laughed. "It looks creepy. That's all." Naruto said, trying to defen himself. Sakura hopped off of Sasuke's back and looked around. "Look at the windows on the houses." Ino said. Everyone looked at the boarded windows. "Are they scared of seeing something?" Karin asked. "Who knows. They could be keeping something out." Sakura said as she looked around. "Let's split up." Kakashi said. "We do have partners, right?" Naruto asked as he looked at the scary place. "Of course, Naruto." Kakashi said with a sigh. "Me and Onyx will go this way." Sakura said as she pointed to the left of the town. Sasuke glared at her cause he wanted to go with her. "Me and Shikamaru will go check the abandoned houses." Ino said and Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "I'll go with Kakashi-sensei where ever he goes!" Naruto said and Kakashi sighed. "Drace can come with me to check right side of town." Sasuke said. "It looks like I'll be going with Suigetsu then." Karin said. "You two can stay here and make sure no one comes in or gets out. Rock will join you all." Kakashi told them and Rock gave him a nod. "Ok, let's get going." Kakashi said and everyone left. "Will you promise not to leave me?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky. The boy who dreams of being a Hokage is scared of a scary looking town. The thought of it made Kakashi laugh and Naruto gave him a weird look.

"I wonder where everyone's at?" Drace asked Sasuke. "In their house and it looks like no one's going to be coming out." Sasuke told him as he looked at the houses. "You don't think whoever it is, killed the security at the gate?" Drace asked in wonder. Sasuke froze. Something wasn't right and Sasuke could feel it. "It's strange if you think about it. I mean who would kill the security. Did they want people to easily leave or draw more people here?" Sasuke asked. Then both Sasuke and Drace looked at each other as the answer came to them. "It wanted to draw people." Drace asked. "But why?" Sasuke asked. Drace looked down at the ground deep in thought.

"Man, this place is a bore!" Onyx said as she yawned. "You're telling me." Sakura said and Onyx chuckled. From the corner of Sakura's eye, she something move. "Did you see that?" Sakura asked Onyx. "See what?" Onyx asked. "I guess not but I saw something moving down that alley." Sakura told her and began to walk down it but Onyx grabbed her arm. "Maybe we should get help first." Onyx suggested. "Are you serious?" Sakura asked and Onyx nodded. "Come on!" Sakura told her and began to pull Onyx down the alley. "Why did I have to be your partner!" Onyx said in dread.

"This is so stupid!" Karin said as she stomped her foot. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this." Lee told Suigetsu. "Thanks but I think it's entertaining." He said and Lee laughed. "Why do we have to stand guard?" Karin asked angrily. "Can I use you sword looking thing to kill her?" Lee asked and Suigetsu fell to the ground laughing.

As Ino and Shikamaru were walking they heard something. "You heard that, didn't you?" Ino asked. Instead of answering, Shikamaru looked around, searching for the noise. "Up there!" Shikamaru pointed up at the roof. Ino looked up to see a figure in a black cloak. "Hey you!" Ino yelled at it and they jumped on the roof to where it was. The figure laughed and started walking toward them. "On the count of three." Ino said. "Three!" Shikamaru said and they ran to attack the figure. Before they reached the figure, they suddenly froze in place. "I can't move!" Ino said as she struggled to move. Shikamaru groaned as he tried to move but wasn't succeding much at it. The figure put their hood down. Both of them gasped. It was a woman with short purple hair and incredibly beautiful. "Stupid children." She said with a smirck. "Who the hell are you?" Ino shouted at her. "I'm Poison but why don't we go somewhere else to talk?" She told them and smashed the roof in. Ino screamed as she fell in with the ceiling.

Sakura heard screaming and looked at Onyx. Onyx nodded her head and they followed to where the scream came from. They stopped at a house. "It was definately coming from here." Onyx said. "Ok then. Let's get on the roof." Sakura suggested. Her and Onxy jumped on the roof to find it collasped. "What happened here?" Onyx asked as they stepped closer to the hole. "I have not a clue." Sakura told her as she looked down into it. All of a sudden the ceiling broke to where they were standing and they began falling down into it. Onyx and Sakura screamed all the way down. "Umph!" Sakura said as she hit the ground. "Oww that hurt." Onyx said as they stood up. "Look, there's a hole." Sakura said as she pointed to the right wall. "And it looks like a cave." Onyx said. "Ino!" They heard Shakaramu scream from the cave. "We have to hurry!" Sakura said as her and Onyx began running down the tunnel.

* * *

**Haha yes there is a new character at the beginning of the story but I can't tell you who it is O_o. Bt Poison is a very dangerous character. If she bites you, venom will run through your vains and you will have five minutes to live.**


	9. This Isn't True Part 2

**Oh boy! This is when you find out who the mystery character is... :D**

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Ino yelled at Poison and she laughed. "You're underground and you're in my cave." Poison told her. Ino groaned as she stood up and looked over at Shakamura, to find him getting on his feet too. "So which ones of you are going first?" Poison asked. Ino was about to say something but Shakamura interrupted. "I will." He said and Ino looked at him. "What?" Ino asked in shock. "Ino, since this is probably our last time together, I want to tell you that I like you. Well, I really like you." Shakamura told her and smiled. Ino just stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Aww how sweet. Young love." Poison said and grabbed Shakamura. "This will be over in minutes." Poison told him and leaned down to his neck. Shakamura closed his eyes as she got closer and closer to his neck.

Ino watched as she leaned down to bite him. Ino felt her heart pounding like mad. _What am I going to do? _Ino screamed in her head. Ino stood up and ran toward Poison causing Poison to fall down and Shakamura landing on his behind. Poison hissed as she stood up angrily. "How dare you!" Poison hissed. "Bring it on, you witch." Ino told her and got into a fight stand. Poison laughed and launched herself forward to Ino. Blood flew everywhere. "Ino!" Shakamura yelled.

Sakura and Onyx ran faster down the tunnel. "Maybe we should get Kakashi first!" Onyx yelled to Sakura. "Ino's in trouble! We don't have time to go back!" Sakura yelled as they keep running. They stopped when they finally made it. Onyx gasped and Sakura's eyes went big. Ino was covered in blood and holding her dagger while breathing hard. Ino cut Poison's arm off. Poison screamed and her other arm turned into a blade. "What the hell." Shakamura mumbled to himself. Poison threw her arm back and then moved it forward.

Ino closed her eyes, hoping death will catch her soon but it never came. Ino opened her eyes to find Sakura blocking her and holding on to Poison's arm. "Sakura?" Ino asked in a whisper almost. "Move back!" Sakura demanded. Ino got up and ran to Shakamura. Poison chukled and moved her hand away from Sakura. "So this is Sakura." Poison said as she looked Sakura up and down. "How the hell do you know my name?" Sakura asked her, angrily. "Hehe. Do you really want to know?" Poison asked her as she moved closer and closer to Sakura. Sakura stepped back everytime Poison took a step toward her. Poison smiled at her and closed her eyes. "Sakura, behind you!" Onyx yelled. Sakura quickly turned around to find Poison behind her. "How did you?" Sakura asked her startled. Instead of answering her, Poison turned into a snake and wrapped around Sakura. "Sakura!" Onyx screamed and was the last thing, Sakura heard as she was drug away.

Naruto and Kakashi went back to the gate entrance to wait for the others. "Did you guys find anything?" Lee asked Kakashi. "No nothing at all which is offly odd." Kakashi said as he read his book. "As long as we get out of here, I'll be ok." Naruto told him and smiled. Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. Then Naruto saw Sasuke and Drace walking toward them. "Anything?" Kakashi asked. "Nope. Not even a speck of anything." Drace told him. "Where's Sakura and Onyx?" Sasuke asked as he looked around. "They might've found something." Suigetsu told him. Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to any kind of movement in the town. When he heard nothing, his eyes shot open. "Something happened." Sasuke told them. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Yes cause I don't hear Sakura, Onyx, Ino, or Shakamura anywhere." Sasuke told them. "I will go save the beauties and I will be showered by kisses and hugs!" Lee said as he stood up. "Shut the hell up." Sasuke told him and began walking toward the left side of town. "We're coming with you." Kakashi said and the others began to follow Sasuke. _Please, don't let anything bad happen to Sakura. _Sasuke prayed to himself.

Sakura felt herself being thrown into the hard wall of the cave. Sakura looked around and realized she was in another part of the cave. "Well, I'll see you later. I can't have my lunch waiting for me." Poison said and turned into a snake. Sakura jumped for her but it was to late. She slithered through a hole that Sakura couldn't fit into. "Shit!" Sakura grumbled to herself as she tried to find a way out. "You mean you want to leave already?" A voice asked her. Sakura quickly turned around and saw a figure in a black cloak. "Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked the figure. "Have you ever heard of Drea?" The figure asked. Sakura knew this was a woman by her voice. "Yes, she's a very powerful demon that is too hard to kill but she's just a myth." Sakura told her. "A myth? I doubt that." The figure said and pulled her hood down. Sakura gasped and stumbled back. Sakura thought she was the only one with pink hair. Her pink hair was long and flowed down to her waistline almost.

"So we finally meet face to face." The woman said as she walked closer and closer to Sakura. "Who are you?" Sakura asked her. The woman laughed and looked at Sakura. "You've grown into a beautiful cherry blossom." The woman told her with a smile on her face. "Who the hell are you?" Sakura yelled at her. "I'm amazed you don't recognize you're own mother." The woman told her. "What?" Sakura asked in a whisper. "That's right. The great demon Drea is your mother." Drea told Sakura. "No you're not my mother! My parents were murdered! You're not her!" Sakura yelled. "Yes I am. I gave birth to you but I gave away cause I wanted to keep you safe and you're my heir." Drea told her as she touched Sakura's face. "Y-your heir?" Sakura asked as she stuttered. "Yes. After me you will became the next legendary demon. This is your destiny." Drea told her. "NO! I'm nothing like you and never will be!" Sakura yelled and moved away from Drea. "Yes you will but you know you're already like me." Drea told her and flashed in front of Sakura. "You already know that you're a monster." Drea whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura chuckled and knotted her hands into fists. "You're right about that but I'm not as evil as you and never will be." Sakura told her and punched her as hard as she could. Drea went flying into a wall and made the cave shake with the blow. "I'm tired of being nice!" Drea yelled as she stood up.

Onyx ran over to Ino and Shakamura. "Are you guys alright?" Onyx asked them. "Yea, we're fine but where did she take Sakura?" Ino asked. "I don't have a clue." Onyx said as she looked around. "I see my meal is still here." A voice said through the shadows. "Looks like she's back." Onyx said and stood in front of Ino and Shakamura. All of a sudden, Onyx went flying across the cave. "Yum. A wolf." Poison said as she stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Onyx. Onyx reached over to get the dagger but Poison stepped on her hand. "Now, now. No need to get hasty." Poison said as she stepped down harder on Onyx's hand making her scream out in pain. Then a huge wolf ran toward Poison and attacked her.

Lee ran over to Onyx to help her. "Are you ok?" Lee asked her as he helped her up. "I'm fine other than my hand hurting." Onyx told him. "Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "She dragged her that way." Ino told Sasuke as she pointed toward another tunnel in the wall. The wolf jumped up off of Poison and walked back to the others. Then Drace transformed into human form. Poison rose up like she was floating and gave them all glares then black smoke surrounded her. "What's happening?" Naruto asked. "She's transforming." Kakashi answered. Suigetsu and Sasuke got their swords out while everyone got their weapons out. "Sasuke, go look for Sakura and we'll deal with her." Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded his head and ran down the tunnel.

Sakura felt her self get weak as she hit the wall for the tenth time. "My daughter, you have no chance of defeating me." Drea told her as she walked to Sakura. "Don't...call..me that." Sakura told her almost in a whisper. Drea grabbed Sakura by the shirt and lifted her up. "Pretty soon, you will have the dragon in you, my daughter." Drea told her as she caressed Sakura's cheek. "Dragon?" Sakura asked. "Yes the dragon demon. How else can you be like me." Drea told her. "I will never be like you." Sakura spat. Drea smiled and cut her wrist. "This is the first step. In order to have the dragon in you, you must have demon blood in you." Drea told her and smiled. Sakura turned her head away but Drea grabbed her face. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could. Sakura was about to scream again but Drea put her wrist to Sakura's mouth. Sakura tried to struggle and fight away from Drea but Drea's grip on her was too strong. Drea smiled and moved her wrist away from Sakura's mouth. Sakura was breathing hard as the blood spread through her. Drea stood up and in a flash she was gone.

Sakura tried to get up but she fell to the ground as everything started spinning around her. Sakura screamed as she held her head. As Sasuke ran, he could hear Sakura screan which caused him to run faster than before. He finally made it and found Sakura, laying still on the ground. Sasuke flashed to her side and held her in his arms. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he lightly shook her. Sasuke gasped as he seen the blood dripping from her mouth. _No, please don't be dead. Please don't leave me here. _Sasuke prayed in his head. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a whisper and opened her eyes to look at Sasuke. "It's ok. I'm here." Sasuke told her as he stood up with her in his arms bridal style.

Naruto and the others watched as Poison transformed into a gaint snake. "Oh...shit." Suigetsu said as he looked up at the giant snake. "I really don't have time for this." Kakashi said as he closed his book and put it in his pouch. "Is there a faster way?" Naruto asked. "Yes if everybody attacks the snake altogether." Kakashi told him. Everyone agreed and got in their attack stand. "One." Kakashi said. "Two." Lee said. "Three!" Naruto yelled and everyone ran to attack. Poison watched as all of them went to attack her and she didn't know which one to go after. Before she could even decide, Suigetsu's blade went through her neck. The head fell to the floor and then her body blew up into dust. "What was that?" Ino asked. "Hmmm. Well I guess that's the way the body decomposed." Kakashi told them as he got his book back out to read. Then Sasuke walked to where everyone was with Sakura in his arms. "Let's go." He commanded and everyone went back to the house.

Sasuke walked up to their room and laid Sakura down on the bed. Sasuke sat down in a chair and went deep into his thoughts. He wanted to know what happened to Sakura. Why did she have someones blood on her? Nobody knew what happened to her but Sakura did and Sasuke was eager to know. Sasuke had one thing on his mind and that was keeping Sakura safe no matter what. Even if it meant killing himself to do so. Sakura was the only thing Sasuke had and he wasn't going to lose her or his unborn child.

* * *

**OOO Sakura has an evil mother! O_o**


	10. Forever Mine

**Ok here's a new chapter! Sry it took so long**

* * *

Sakura woke up and sat up. She knew Sasuke was sitting in a chair near the bed, watching her. She sighed and looked over at him. Sasuke smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Sasuke reached up and caressed her face. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Yes?" Sakura replied. "What happened to you yesterday?" He asked her. Instead of answering him, Sakura fell into his chest, crying. "I truly am a monster." Sakura told him through her tears. "Sakura, look at me!" Sasuke demanded. Sakura sniffled and looked up at him. "You're not a monster and I don't know why you thought of something as stupid!" Sasuke told her. "My mother." Sakura mumbled but Sasuke heard her. "What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I was adopted. My real mother is Drea." Sakura told him. "But Drea is a powerful demon." Sasuke told her. "I know. That's why I'm a monster. I'm just another demon walking this Earth and now it's going to get worse." She told him. "Sakura-" Sasuke was going to say but was interrupted. "Your mother is Drea?" Kakashi asked. "Where did you come from?" Sasuke asked him but Kakashi ignored him. "Yes." Sakura told him. "What do you mean by worse?" Kakashi asked her. "She made me drink her blood because she wanted to put the dragon in me." Sakura explained to him. "Hmmm…I have to get Lady Tusnade down here." Kakashi told them. "Why?" Sasuke asked as he tightened his grip on Sakura. "Because Drea wants to put Dark Dragon in Sakura, so she could become more powerful and rule the Earth but before she gets the world, she'll start with Leaf Village." Kakashi explained.

"But why Lady Tusnade?" Sasuke asked. "So we could hopefully get Drea's blood out of Sakura's system." Kakashi told him. "And if you can't?" He asked Kakashi. A sad expression crossed his face and he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." He told Sasuke with sorrow. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and she looked up at him. Sakura smiled up at him and reached up to touch his cheek. "Everything's going to be okay." Sakura told him. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew demon blood was hard to get out of someone's system. "Kakashi, if you can't get it out of my system, could you wait to end it all after I have the baby?" Sakura asked him. "Yes." Kakashi told her and looked over at Sasuke. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the sharingan in Sasuke's eyes.

_I can't lose her! _Sasuke told himself. He was finally happy again and then everything has to end. _I'll do it all again if I have to. I'll become that avenger to protect her. She's mine. She's my Sakura. _"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked which brought Sasuke back to earth. "No! I won't let you take her from me!" Sasuke yelled at him. "I'm sorry but you can't chose her fate." Kakashi told him. Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke began to chuckle darkly. "And you think you can? I don't think so." Sasuke told him and looked up at him. Before Kakashi knew it, he flew out of the room and into the wall. "Kakashi!" Sakura screamed and began to run toward him but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "We're leaving." Sasuke told her. "But where can we go?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke smiled and stood up. "Don't worry about that just sleep, my Sakura." Sasuke told her as he used his sharingan on her. "Sasuke." Sakura mumbled before she fainted into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke picked her bridal style and walked downstairs. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke carrying Sakura. Sasuke looked at him and Naruto gasped at the sharingan. "Goodbye dobe." Sasuke told him. "You're leaving?" Naruto asked him, hurt. "Yes." Sasuke told him. "Why?" He asked Sasuke. "Kakashi was going to take my Sakura and I won't let him." Sasuke said and looked away. Naruto was too shocked by what he just heard. _My Sakura._ What Sasuke said replayed over and over in his head. Naruto watched Sasuke walk out as he carried Sakura. Naruto smiled and crossed his arms. Naruto didn't blame him cause if he someone wanted to take Hinata away from him, he would've done the same thing. Plus, he also knew Sasuke would be back sometime in the future cause Sasuke had something now that gave Naruto faith for his return and that was Sakura.

Sakura groaned as she woke up with a headache. She looked around at her surroundings and found herself in an unfamiliar room. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked and the bedroom door opened. A huge smile lit Sakura's face as she saw Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back and walked over to her. "Where are we?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. "In a house not to far from the others cause I knew you didn't want to be to far from your sister." Sasuke told her. Sakura sighed and laid her head against his chest. "You know I still can't get over the fact that you love me. It's just to hard to believe." Sakura told him as she closed her eyes. "How's that, my Sakura?" Sasuke asked her. "Do you remember the first time I seen you as you with Orchimura?" Sakura asked him. "Yes, you were with that weirdo Sai." Sasuke told her and she laughed. "Well, you tried to kill me." Sakura told him. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't try to and I wasn't going to. I was just going to knock you out." Sasuke told her. "But why act like you hated me?" Sakura asked. "I was an avenger and I didn't want them seeing my weakness. After I killed my brother, I was going to destroy Leaf Village but I was going to take you first." He told her. "Take me? As in kidnap me?" Sakura asked him, stunned.

"Well anything to get you out of there before we destroyed it. Sakura, I love you and always did but I couldn't tell or show you because of my hunger for revenge." Sasuke told her. Sakura smiled but it quickly faded and she crossed her arms. "What about Karin?" Sakura asked him. "No feelings what so ever. I just used her for tracking." Sasuke told her. "Did you sleep with her?" Sakura asked. "Why would I sleep with someone who I wanted to kill?" Sasuke asked and Sakura giggled. "Ok just wondering." Sakura told him and kissed him. Sasuke smirked and kissed her back. "So did you always have me in mind to help you rebuild your clan?" Sakura asked as Sasuke kissed her neck. "Not always but you changed my mind after a week of being in a team with you." Sasuke told her and she giggled. "Hmmm…I want two kids." Sakura told him and Sasuke looked up at her. "Two?" Sasuke asked her. "Yep." Sakura told him with a smile. "Too bad cause we're having eight." Sasuke told her. "E-e-eight?" Sakura asked as she stuttered. "Yep." Sasuke told her and kissed her.


	11. Why Do I Question Myself

**A new chapter!**

* * *

Tsunade finally arrived at the place the others were staying at. "Lady Tsunade." Hinata said and bowed to her. "Please child don't bow. For once I don't want to feel high and mighty." Tsunade told her with a smile. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "So where is Sakura?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi walked into the room. "Sasuke took her." Kakashi told her and crossed his arms. "Why would he do that?" Tsunade asked, angrily. "I told him that if we couldn't get the demon blood out of her, we might have to kill her." Kakashi told her. "So where did he take her?" She asked him. "We don't know but we're still looking." Kakashi to her. "I know where they are." Nemu said as she walked into the room. "Where are they my dear?" Tsunade asked. Nemu looked down at the ground and sighed. _I have to do it in order to protect her. _Nemu told herself and looked back up at Tsunade.

"This place is so boring." Sakura said as she hung upside down on the ceiling. Sasuke went out to get food and other thing for them, so they wouldn't leave the house alot. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Everything felt like dream to her. She still couldn't grasp the fact that Sasuke loves her. _He tried to kill me for god sakes! _Sakura's inner voice screamed to her. Sakura opened her eyes and sat down on the ceiling. She looked at the wall as the memory came to her. _I tried to kill him that day and he almost killed me but Naruto saved me. Sasuke even tried to get me to kill Karin, so I could be with him but would he have killed me too? _A tear slowly fell from her eyes. _Naruto changed him. If it wasn't for Naruto, Sasuke would still be evil. _Sakura quickly got herself together and started meditating. Sakura knew Sasuke had it worse. He lost his family. The only thing that mattered most to him. Some people in Leaf Village called him a murderer and didn't deserve to be here when he returned to Leaf Village but he left again because of that. Sakura remembered the day he left again. She didn't try to stop him.

**_As Sakura walked back to her house, she bumped into someone. "Sorry." Sakura said in a low voice and looked up. She found Sasuke with a book bag on his back. Sakura already lost two people she loved and now she was going to lose Sasuke again. She bowed her head and began walking past Sasuke. She couldn't stop him last time, so what was the use of trying again. "You mean you're not going stop me?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura looked back at him with her blood shot eyes. Sasuke stood there staring at her with a hint of emotion in his face but none in hers. "What's the point." Sakura told him and turned around. "Sakura.." Sasuke said as his voice showed an emotion. "Sasuke, I don't want to hear your sympathy for me." Sakura told him. "Sakura, I'm just worried about you." Sasuke told her. "I don't see why you even care. You're leaving, remember?" Sakura told him and began to continue walking. _**

Sakura stared at nothing as she remembered the day her parents, well her adopted parents, got killed. Sakura still haven't found out who killed them. She was so cold and distant to everyone that day, except for Nemu who was also torn about their death. "Sakura?" A voice asked her making her come out of her train of thoughts. Sakura looked up and gave him a small smile. "So how long do you plan staying upside down?" Sasuke asked her as he looked down at the floor. Sakura slipped from her chakra and began to fall to the floor but Sasuke caught her before she did hit the floor. Before, Sasuke had time to speak to her, she kissed him. She pulled away and laid her head against his chest. "What was that for?" Sasuke asked her. "I just wanted to show you how much all I love you." Sakura told him as she closed her eyes.

_What's gotten into her? _Sasuke asked himself. Ever since they've been together, Sakura hasn't loved on him that much and wasn't all gooey about it too. "I love you too." Sasuke told her and kissed her. "Sasuke-kun, when are we getting married?" Sakura asked him. "Whenever you're ready to." Sasuke told her and laid his head on top of hers. "Then let's get married...today." Sakura told him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he moved back, so he could look down at her. Sakura looked up at him and rose an eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked him. "Sakura, what's gotten into you? Last time I asked you when we were, you said after you kill Koga." Sasuke told her. Sakura moved away from him and crossed her arms. "I've changed my mind. I just want to make you happy, Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him. "You just want to marry me right now to make me happy?" He asked her and she nodded her head. "Fine. Let's go find someone to do this." Sasuke told her and helped her up.

(six months later)

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed as she felt herself go in labor. "Lady Tsunade!" Naruto screamed and in seconds Tsunade and Kakashi were in the room. "What's going on?" She asked. "Hinata's having the baby!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, go get a pail full of hot water and Kakashi, go get towels and medical bag." She ordered. They both nodded their heads and left. "Ok Hinata, try to take deep breaths." Tsunade told her. Hinata listened to her and began to calm down a bit. "What's going on?" Ino asked as she entered the room. "Hinata's having her child." Tsunade. "Hinata." Ino said and walked over to her and her held her hand. "Thank you for being here for me, Ino. I just wish Sakura was here with me too." Hinata said and sighed. "I know I wish she was here too." Ino told her and smiled. "Ok here is your hot water!" Naruto said as he entered the bedroom. "Thank you, Naruto." Tsunade told him. "Anything." He told her and walked to the other side of Hinata and grabbed her hand. Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled. Naruto smiled back and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

As Kakashi was getting the medical kit, Shikamura walked into the room. "Kakashi." He told him and Kakashi turned around to look at him. "Did you find them?" Kakashi asked. "No. I think Nemu lied about their location." Shikamura said. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. "Yes cause we searched the whole house and I couldn't feel their chakra." Shikamaru told him. "Thank you and tell the others thank you for me." Kakashi told him. Shikamaru nodded and left. Kakashi sighed and walked back to Lady Tsunade.

"Ok Hinata, I need you to push." Tsunade told her. Hinata grunted and groaned in pain as she pushed. "Here's your other things." Kakashi told Tsunade as he walked into the room. She nodded her head and went back to helping Hinata deliver the baby. "I see the head. Just two more pushes and the little one is free." Tsunade said. Naruto ran down to see the baby and Hinata looked up at him worried. "I think I'm going faint.." Naruto said and fainted but Kakashi caught him. "Of course you would faint in a situation like this." Kakashi told Naruto and shook his head. Ino gritted her teeth as Hinata's grip started to hurt more and more. Then the room was filled with crying and Hinata fell back onto the bed breathing hard. "Congrats, it's a boy!" Tsunade told Hinata as she washed the baby off. "What are you going to name him?" Ino asked. "Hmm...he's name is Naru. Short for his father's name." Hinata said as she kissed Naru's forehead. Ino giggled and nodded her head.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she followed him to the door. "Outside for some fresh air." Sasuke told her and smiled. "Can I go?" Sakura asked. "No, you're safe here." Sasuke told her. "Oh okay." Sakura said and started walking back to the bedroom, depressed. _Why does she have to do this? _Sasuke yelled in his head. Sakura was now six months pregnant and she was more emotional than ever. "Fine, I'll stay." Sasuke said. "Yay!" Sakura said with excitement and ran into his arms. "I love you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura told him as she held on to him tightly. "I love you too, my Sakura." Sasuke told her and kissed her. "I'm bored." Sakura said. "Then what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked her. "I don't know but what do you have in mind?" Sakura asked as she ran her hand up his chest that was exposed from the shirt he wore. "Sakura, I really wish you would stop doing that." Sasuke told her with a smirck.

Sakura smiled and moved away from him. "Okay, if that's what you want then I'll leave you alone." Sakura told him and turned around. She was about to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I thought you wanted me to stop?" Sakura asked. "You did stop and now it's my turn and don't you dare tell me to stop." Sasuke told her and kissed her. Sasuke left her lips and made of trail kisses to her ear. "I love you so much, Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke told her and began to nibble on her ear. "As I love you, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura told him and smiled. Sasuke smiled and picked her up bridal style then carried the giggling Sakura to the bedroom.

* * *

**There's not much or any action in this chapter but I'm pretty sure theere will be some action at least. **


	12. Masumi

**ok finally i got finished with chapter 12. i hope you like it! enjoy**

* * *

"It's about time for our plan." Drea told Koby. "How are we going to get her though?" Koby asked her. The door opened and Linem gasped. "Easy me and my friends will take care of her commrads." Poison answered her. "So you didn't killed? But how?" Linem asked. "Easy, I made a copy of myself or should I say a shadow clone." Poison told him. "Poison, what do you mean by friends?" Drea asked her. "When the time comes, you'll find out." Poison told her and smiled. "But what the Uchiha? He's not going to leave Sakura alone." Linem told her. "Well, I'll just take care of him myself if he gets in my way." Drea told him.

Shikamaru, Lee, and Ino ran as fast as they could back to their shelter. "Kakashi!" Shikamaru yelled as soon as he entered the house. "Yes, Shikamaru. What is it?" Kakashi asked. "We found them." Lee told him. "Where?" Naruto asked. "They're staying at a house not to far from here." Lee told him. "Well, go get them." Tsunade ordered. "But what if they don't want to be found?" Naruto asked. "So?" Tsunade said. "Well, they could be waiting to come back we just need to give them time." Naruto told her. Tsunade glared at him and sighed. "You really are a dobe. Go find them and bring them back now!" Tsunade ordered and walked away. Naruto looked down at the floor and Hinata looked up at him. "Are you ok?" Hinata asked him. Naruto looked down at her and Naru. "Yeah." He told her and walked up to the bedroom. "Let's get going." Kakashi ordered. "Leave them alone!" Nemu yelled at them and Drace and Onyx looked at her. "I'm sorry but we don't have a choice." Kakashi told her. Nemu looked down at the ground and began to cry. "Nemu." Drace said and embraced her. Kakashi bowed his head cause he really didn't want to bring them back with force either. Then Kakashi and the others took off. "We need to be careful with Sakura. She's probably already nine months pregnant." Ino told them and the rest nodded their heads.

Sakura smiled down at her stomach and patted it. Sasuke was sitting beside her, watching her. "Pretty soon, I'll be able to hold you in my arms." Sakura said to her stomach. Sasuke smiled and pulled Sakura to his chest. "You're not the only one excited here." Sasuke told her and Sakura giggled. Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through Sakura's black hair. "I miss your pink hair." He told her outloud. "I don't know how to get rid of the black hair. I've tried everything. It just won't go away." She told him with a sigh. "Who knows it just might." Sasuke told her and kissed her. Sakura smiled as she pulled away and laid her head against his chest. She was about to fall asleep but Sasuke became still. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked. "Shhh." He told her as he listened. Sakura looked up at him and gasped. Sasuke was using his sharingan. All of a sudden the door busted open and flames were surrounding them. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and put her on his back. Sakura's eyes opened wide as she Sasuke draw his sword out from his back. "Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled from the other side if the flames. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"We're just here to take you two back." Kakashi told him. "Sure and then you're going to take Sakura." Sasuke growled. "Please Sasuke. We're just here to help her." Kakashi said. "Sasuke-kun, maybe we should just go with them." Sakura told him in a whisper. "Sakura, listen to me. I don't want to lose you." Sasuke whispered back to her. "I know but they just want to help me." Sakura told him. "But did you not hear what they said if they couldn't. They will kill you and that's not going to happen. If you want help, I'll find help for you. Sakura, I would do everything in my power to keep you safe." He told her. _Sasuke-kun. _Sakura thought to herself. Sakura tightened her grip around Sasuke, so she could hold on to him better. Then Sasuke started doing a jutsu. Sakura's eyes grew wide as she saw her and Sasuke surrounded by a huge white snake.

_Looks like he used the Summoning jutsu of the white snake. _Kakashi thought to himself. "How are we going to get them now?" Lee whispered to Kakashi. "Well Sasuke loves Sakura right and that means he would kill any man that would tried to take her from him." Kakashi told them. "How are we going to do that?" Ino asked in a whisper. Kakashi looked over at Lee and smiled. "What?" Lee nearly yelled. "It's the only way Lee." Shikamaru told him. Lee sighed and bowed his head. "Fine, I'll do whatever it takes." Lee told him and stood up.

Sasuke kept his eyes on them. Once in a while he would look back at Sakura to make sure she was okay. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura gasped and Sasuke snapped his head in her direction. "What is it?" Sasuke asked her. "My stomach hurts a little." Sakura told him as she stared down at her stomach. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her concerned. "Yea, it's just a contraction." Sakura told him and smiled. "Hey!" Lee yelled and Sasuke turned to look at him. "You're not good enough fo her!" Lee told him. Sasuke glared at him. "Sakura should deserve better." Lee told him. Sakura was pissed as hell. Sakura clenched her fist and began walking toward Lee but Sasuke stopped her. "Sasuke-kun, let me go. I'm not going to let him stand there and talk about you like that." Sakura told him. "I'll take care of him, just take care of you for now." Sasuke told her. "But-" Sakura was going to say but Sasuke silenced her with a kiss. "Stay right here." Sasuke told her as his lips left hers and jumped out from the snake.

"Go!" Kakashi said and they all ran to attack Sasuke. Kakashi ran for Sasuke and Sasuke used his sharingan as he watched Kakashi. Kakashi made it to Sasuke but shocked Sasuke as Kakashi ran past him to Sakura. Kakashi used his jutsu and split the snake in two. Sasuke turned around and ran to Sakura as fast as he could but Lee and Shakamura knocked into him hard sending him into a wall. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and ran toward him but fell to the floor half way. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked as she ran over to Sakura. Sakura looked up at Ino with tears coming form her eyes. "Ino, my water broke." Sakura told her. "Kakashi! Sakura's ready to give birth!" Ino yelled to Kakashi and he flashed to Sakura's side. "Shakamaru and Lee get Sasuke." Kakashi ordered as he picked up Sakura. They grab Sasuke and then they head back.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in his and Sakura's room at the place where the whole team was staying. "It's about time you woke up!" Nemu nearly yelled. "Nemu?" Sasuke asked. "No time for chit chatting, you need to go to Sakura! She's about the have the baby!" Nemu told him and helped him up. That's all it took Nemu to say and Sasuke raced to Sakura. He found Lady Tsunade coming out of a room and stopped. "Sasuke, you're finally awake." She told him with a smile but Sasuke ignored it and went in the room to Sakura. A smile lit Sakura's face when she saw Sasuke. He walked over to her and sat in a chair beside the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked concerned. "I feel fine. I'm just excited that I'll finally be able to hold our baby." Sakura told him with a smile. A smile lit Sasuke's face and he grabbed her hand. As Sakura had another contraction, Lady Tsunade walked into the room. "It's time Sakura." She told Sakura. Sakura began to cry but Sasuke began to calm here. "I'm with you no matter what." Sasuke told her and kissed her forehead.

Sasuke watched the baby boy sleep in his arms. Sasuke smiled and looked over at Sakura. Sakura was fast asleep and Sasuke didn't want to wake her from getting her rest. After a while, Sakura began to stir. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she turned her head to look at him. Sasuke smiled and walked over to her with the baby in his arms. "What are we going to name him?" Sasuke asked her as he sat down on the bed beside her. "I don't know." Sakura told him and went into thinking. "How about Masumi?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, that's a lovely name." Sakura told him and caressed Masumi's cheek. "Masumi Uchiha." Sasuke said and smiled.


	13. For Them

**Hey everyone! I know its been forever since an update but Im going to try and finish the story, so I can get it out of my way. Ive been asked several times if there's going to be a sequal and the answer to that is still undecided. I want to but I dont know if il be able to find the time. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter ^_^**

**

* * *

**

~~Five Years Later~~

Sakura watched a bird land in a tree and began feeding her young. She looked over at Hinata who was helping Naruto with his wounds from the last fight. Naruto got attacked by bandits as he was coming back to the house two nights ago. Sakura threw the sponge back into the sink. She gave up on washing dishes and went to the living room. Sakura hated it here. For five years, she's been kept in the house located in To Town. No one wanted her to leave the house. She didn't know why either. Everytime she would ask, the subject would be changed. "Momma!" Sakura's head rose up just as Masumi walked in the room. "Yes, honey?" Sakura asked with a smile. "When is daddy coming home?" He asked her. "Whenever Kakashi Sensei comes home." Sakura told him and he sighed.

Sakura knew he missed his father and so did she. Sasuke's been gone for a whole week. Naru ran into the room. "Hey Misumi, do you want to go climb trees by using our chakra?" He asked Masumi. Mausmi nodded his head and ran outside with Naru. Sakura was about to sit back down but the front door opened. "Naruto, we need to talk." Sakura heard Kakashi say from the kitchen. Sakura watched Kakashi and Naruto pass her as they went down the hallway. Sasuke came into the room and Sakura flew in his arms.

A smile formed on her face as she smelled his scent. She was happy to be back in his arms. "Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much." She told him and looked up at him. "I've missed you too, my Sakura." Sasuke told her and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her with all the love he kept from her for two weeks. "Sasuke, we need you in here." Kakashi said from the hallway. "I'll be back." Sasuke told her and kissed her head before following Kakashi. Sakura knew something was up and she was going to find out what it is.

Sakura used a jutsu that could hide her chakra and made her way, silently, to the door. She laid her head against the door and listened. "What's this about Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I had to end my mission early." Sasuke added. "I don't know how to say this." Kakashi said with a sigh. "What is it?" Naruto asked worried. "Yesterday, Nemu and Drace went missing." Kakashi told them. "What? Does Sakura know?" Sasuke asked. "No. Me and Lady Tsunade has an idea of who it was." "Drea?" Naruto asked. "Yes and we think she's using Nemu as bait to get Sakura to her." He told them.

"Drea is getting tired of tracing Sakura so she's taking matters into her own hands." Kakashi added. "Is Sakura safe?" Sasuke asked, worried. "Sasuke, we kept Sakura hid for five years and I know we still can." Kakashi added. Sakura stood behind the door, wide eyed. _They have Nemu and it's all my fault. _She moved from the door and walked into her room. She changed into her ninja uniform and walked into the living room. Sakura was determined to find Nemu.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked as Sakura almost walked out the door. Sakura turned to look at Hinata with a smile on her face and walked over to her. Hinata gasped as Sakura hugged her. "Will you do me a favor?" Sakura whispered. Hinata looked at her shocked. "Sakura?" "Take care of Masumi and tell Sasuke I love him." Hinata gasped as Sakura knocked her out. Sakura caught Hinata and laid her on the couch. "I'm sorry." Sakura told her before she walked out the door. Sakura made it to a mountain and she looked back. She could still the house barely. She smiled as the thought of her family living without anymore troubles from her mother. "I love you all." Sakura whispered as she turned and ran straight for Koga's.

Sasuke rubbed his temples after he heard the news. Everything was going fine until this. He sighed as he thought if it was possible to hide this from Sakura. Sasuke didn't want to but he knew he had too. Just to keep her safe and mainly alive. "I'm going to find Sakura." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked out of the room. He went inside their room and he didn't see her in there. "Daddy!" Sasuke turned around to the sound of his son's voice. "Hey there." Sasuke said as he bent down to hold his son. "When am I going on a mission?" Masumi asked his father. "When you're big and strong." Sasuke said with a smile and began tickling him.

Masumi laughed as he tried to move away from his father. "Have you seen mommy?" Sasuke asked Masumi when he stopped tickling him. "No. She was with Aunt Hinata before I went outside with Naru." He told his father. "Okay, why don't you go back outside and when I find mommy, I'll come out and help you train." Sasuke said with a smile. The smile on Masumi's face grew wider. "OKay!" He said with excitement and ran out of the room. Sasuke stood up and made his way to the kitchen. No one was there, so he went to the living room. He froze as he saw Hinata unconsience on the couch. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled to the back of the house.

In a flash, Naruto was at Sasuke's side. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked worried and Sasuke looked at Hinata to answer his question. "Hinata!" Naruto ran to her side and began to lightly shake her until her eyes began to flutter open. "Hinata? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Naruto asked when she was back to reality. Hinata rubbed her neck and then her head flashed up to look at Sasuke. "Sakura." Every cell that was moving in Sasuke, froze. "What is it?" Naruto asked since Sasuke stood frozen. "She's going to go get rid of her burden herself." Hinata said in a rush as she hugged Naruto around the neck for comfort. Sasuke realized Sakura was going to fight her mother and his hands balled into fist. Before anyone could do anything, Sasuke ran out the door to go save his Sakura.

Sakura stood in front of the huge rusted iron gate as she glared at the mansion. _This is it. This might be the end for me. _Sakura sighed and closed her eyes as she thought of Sasuke. She was doing this to protect him and Masumi. Sakura opened her eyes and jumped on the gate. _Today is your last day, Drea. _


End file.
